A Modern Way of Living with The Truth
by narutomania
Summary: Rape, Regret, Savior, Lover, Essence, Dramtic, Revels, A Disaster waiting to happen, How to Save a Life....A Bullet For My Valentine. Parings SasukeSakura


**Author's note: This story is suppose to be very dramatic I HAVE stories in the past that I didn't complete because they never seemed to stick but this one I believe will be the greatest. Aiesha known as storyteller91 is making a story almost identical to this one because we both together made the idea. Their will be huge differences though because we are very different writer but very good friends. Her story title is colors or just goes to her page storyteller91. Hope enjoy.**

* * *

** Starless **

"Hey may I take your order"? asked 16 year old sakura haruno as she tucked her thick bumble gum pink hair behind her ear.  
"Yes I'll have a cheese burger and fries" said the brunette women.  
"Ok would you like anything to drink with that miss" said sakura with a cheerful smile.  
"Uhh yes a milkshake please and may I ask you something" said the brunette women.  
"Um ok" she said with a small chuckle "sure". Aren't you a little young to be working a restaurant especially since it turns into a bar at night? said the brunette customer.  
"Well I'm 18 "she lied deviously.  
"Oh really well just be careful my dear this isn't a place for a girl like you just be…careful" said the brunette customer with much concern in her eyes.  
"Yes miss I understand but really theirs no need to worry about someone you barely know trust me I'll be fine do you want me to get your order? sakura said.  
"Um oh my gosh it's already 3, I have to get back to work cancel that order but here" the brunette reaches in to her purse and gives sakura a 20 dollar bill " a tip" she said with a smile that could light a room.  
"I can't take your money I didn't do anything to deserve it" she said.  
"Well here anyway for working to support yourself" and she walks out of the store.

Sakura picks up the 20 and silently whispers thank you. why would someone I don't even know be so kind to me I don't trust it but she seem nice she thought."Hey sexy" a blond haired built customer calls. Sakura rushes over and notices on the way that the man has a smirk on his face. She arrives at the table and says "may I take your……"she trails off when she notices a raven haired boy about a year or 2 older then she is in a black leather jacket across the room, their eyes connect for a brief moment his coal black eyes are like a trances that won't let her look away, he looks almost to perfect, the smoke from the cigarette gives Sakura a hazy view of his beauty. She doesn't notice a hand run under the side of her leg onto her thigh until she feels a pinch. She turns around disgusted pushes the mans hand away and says  
"may I take your order".

The customer says "I'll take whatever you got under that skirt". She thinks 'pig but this waitress out fit is really reveling the skirt is 5 inches above my knees I should have saw this coming'.  
" Well that's not on the menu but little sausages are" and she stares down at his pants the whole room starts laughing the blonde customer is flushed and gets up knocking his chair over making the restaurant go silent.

Sakura shocked at this upcoming the man raises his hand and sakura flinches raising her hand up waiting for the impact. When it doesn't come she opens her eyes noticing the raven haired boy that distracted her before had grabbed the guys arm. He twists the guys arm not enough to break it but to make him scream in utter pain then he throws him into the table that he was sitting at. Security then grabs the blond customer and drags him outside. The raven haired boy looks back at sakura and sakura looks at the cold black eyes and sees a glimpse of pain. "Thank you" she says. He turns around and walks out of the restaurant not a word to sakura and she could hear a roar of a motorcycle drive off. She walks from the mess into the employee's locker room and picks up a cell phone and calls her roommate.  
"Hello Naruto uzmaki speaking how may I help you".

Naruto it's me sakura. Hey sakura what's up? She explains the events that just took place. "Sakura oh my god I am coming to get you ok"."No it's ok Naruto your not my boyfriend you don't always have to worry about me but thank you for being here when I need you I am taking the night shift tonight so I will be home a little after 2am".  
"What no! sakura look at what just happened come home please I am worried I don't want anything else happening to you your all I have left after our mom and dad died just come home".  
"Naruto relax I promise…..I'll never leave you alone ok".  
"Sakura………….please".  
"Listen Naruto we need the money to pay for the house ok this is the only way do you wanna move out of mom and dads house?!"  
"No sis but."  
"Exactly neither do I so please let me do this I love you I have to get back to work ok."  
"Yes ok I love you to sis be careful. I will she hangs up the phone"

* * *

Later that night 1:20pm

"Sakura your shift ends at 1:30 go to lockers time for you to get on out of here" said Asuma her boss.  
"Yes Asuma see you tomorrow" she said. She walks into the locker room and changes into her normal clothes tight but not to tight blue jeans with a t-shirt that had Naruto's face on it when they went to the movies. Sakura thinks it's been really hard since mom and dad died me and Naruto leaving in the house both working to pay the bills plus school. Neither of us has time for a social life. Mom…..dad…. why did you have to be such good people why did you try and save me from that kidnapper it was my fault. I was stupid and careless. She closes her locker wipes the tears forming in her eyes grabs her bag and starts to walk out of the backdoor into the alleyway. She starts walking down the long alley way but gets the feeling she is being watched. She starts the walk faster but can tell someone is following her. She turns around looks behind but sees no one.  
"Who's their come out and stop hiding I know your there" she says with a scared face but trying to stay alert.

When no one comes she turns around suddenly she is thrown against the wall harshly hitting her head against wall. Get off of me, get off kicks him in the balls and runs but he grabs her ripping her shirt pulling her back to the wall. He looks right in her face then she notices it's the same guy from the bar. He says you think what you did was funny you little bitch and smacks her across the face sakura's head pounding face hurting couldn't do anything. The man hold her chin and start to kiss her she fights and tastes the vile taste of beer and vomit making her want to through up he starts to grind against her body his manhood become hard against her body as she starts to cry still trying to push him off she begins screaming as his hands slide down into her jeans. Then she saw a figure knock the guy off of her and she falls to her knees and watches this mysterious person punch and punch the man. The blonde man from the bar starts to cough up blood. Sakura runs over and pulls the mysterious man off of her assaulter. She notices that the boy that saved her is the same one who saved her before the blonde assaulter runs off Sasuke gets ready to run after him but sakura stops him and says  
"its over that's enough".

He looks at her like she's crazy. Whatever he says and starts to walk away towards his motorcycle he gets on and looks back to see a helpless girl with barely any clothes on. He pulls out his helmet and holds it toward her. "You want me to get on"? She says. He nods. She puts on the helmet and gets on holding around the raven boys waist feeling secure and safe and the start to ride off into the dark."Where do you live" he says in a monotone voice almost like he didn't care.  
"I live in the north west side of kohana" she said.  
"Why the hell is you over on the east side then this is no place for people like you" he said.  
"Well it's the only place where they didn't mind my age" she said.  
"What's your name" he said.  
"Sakura Haruno what's yours?"  
"Sasuke, is that your boyfriend on your shirt because if it is why the hell isn't he watching over why has it become my job" he said. "Well he not my boyfriend he's my brother Naruto". She said.  
"Why doesn't the bastard work himself why does he have you working late night's sounds like a bitch to me".

She tells him to let her off if he going to talk about her brother like that. He says nothing and keeps going they stop in front of a house not to big but not small. "Where are we why didn't you take me home" she said. your house is on the other side of kohana I don't have the gas to get their I'll take you tomorrow morning for now stay at my house but don't touch shit and don't steal shit" he said. "Ok ok god" she says scared at how angry he got. They entered the house he went to the bedroom and told her to follow. This is where you'll sleep today don't get use to me being friendly with you I don't know you and don't really want to he pushes her inside and closes the door I'll be back I gotta finish some unfinished business he walks out the door and SLAMS it behind him. Sakura wonders around the apartment for a while then remembers she has school the next day so she lies in the bed and tries to fall to sleep but in her clothes the heat was making that impossible so she took off her clothes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

4:30am……

"Shit I'm bleeding well it was worth it damn bastard had a knife well I taught him how to use it wonder if he's alive doubt it he thought. He walks towards his apartment door. Opens the door because he always leaves it unlocked knowing no one has the balls to come into his apartment. But his foot hits the table knocking over the lamp it hits the floor with a huge crash.

Sakura jumps out of the bed hearing that crash. She hears someone curse loudly and is relieved to hear that it is sasuke's voice. She walks into the living room to a sight of horror. There was blood all over the sofa and floor.  
"Oh my god Sasuke" she says running into the bathroom and grabbing a first aid kit from under the sink and running towards him. She opens the kit and tries to dress his wounds noticing that under leather jacket that he had a no sleeve shirt she thought that would make it easier to dress the wounds.  
" Stop it I'll be fine" he says.  
"Sasuke are you crazy that wound is pretty deep let me help you" she says grabbing his arm. He pulls his arm away roughly searing in pain.  
"Sasuke please with pleading eyes let me just help you your hurt" she says. Sasuke looks into her eyes and thinks what Is it about her eyes that makes me soft I can't treat her like everyone else she seems to be like me hiding the pain hiding what she experienced. But the eyes are the gateway to the soul and I can see her soul is turning black rotting from the inside like……………………….mine. Sakura began to bandage and sterilize his wounds.

When she was finished she guided him to the bed room they sat down Sasuke slowly removed the shirt cover in blood leaving his chest exposed they both sat on the bed. Sasuke reached into his right pocket for his cigarettes because his left arm wasn't useable he took one out put it in his mouth and then took out the lighter and lit it. Almost instantly sakura took the cigarette and through it out the window. "What the hell did you do that for?" he says in a calm voice.  
"Why would you smoke and you're injured like that it would make things worse then they already are" she says with a serious face. "Sasuke what happened" she said.  
"Nothing" he says.  
"Sasuke it had to be something if your injured like that it's obvious that you were stabbed….by who tell me" she says with a concerned voice.  
"Why do you even care what do I have to do with you" he says.

Then it hits sakura what does he have to do with her sure he saved her twice but, why would she follow a stranger into his apartment why would she care what happens to him what is it that makes her have these feelings for………him. "Because I care Sasuke you saved me twice and that shows you care and that you have a heart I don't know you but I feel connected to you some how. She says in truth. Well I feel like your another bitch that's a waste of my time look at how slutty you are sittin in my house with nothing but panties and a ripped shirt on I know what's on your mind you want me to fuck you don't you. He says with a smirk. Tears form in sakura's eyes and she grabs her jeans and bag and runs out of the apartment getting dressed on the way put the door once fully dressed runs out the house into the night.

Sasuke sits on his bed for a while thinking then mutters…shit and runs out of the apartment.

Sakura is walking fast knowing that she can't possibly walk home. She thinks 'I don't know him she starts to cry but why did his words hurt so much all I did was try to help him she sniffles why was I so stupid I should have just went home why are these stupid tears falling.'

Hears the roaring of a motorcycle behind her and looks and sees Sasuke catching up with her. She stops knowing she can't out run a motorcycle. Sasuke stops next to her and hands her the helmet. After a while of sitting their thinking should I take it or not she does and they ride.  
"Sakura listen what I said back there was a bunch of bull shit alright it was me letting out some anger I had to deal with a lot of shit today so their". He says very quickly but slow enough for her to understand. She says your apology is accepted.

They arrive at Sakura's house.  
"Thank you Sasuke, thank you for everything you did for me tonight" she said with a half smile. He nods and hands her a paper out of his pocket and then rides off. She walks into the apartment and places the note on her bathroom sink and gets in the shower and wonders where Naruto is? She gets out of the shower and turns on the TV to kohana news. She picks up sasuke's note and reads it aloud to her self picturing his voice the note said

_Sakura when ever you need me or are in danger here's my number 1917 574 0750 just call_

_Sasuke._

She looks at the note over and over reads it over and over.

Here on kohana news a blonde man in his 30's murdered by multiple stab wounds. She looks up at the picture of the man and it was a face she was familiar with flashbacks of the alley way and restaurant came to her mind that was the same customer Sasuke saved me from, more flashbacks came of Sasuke leaving that night coming home hurt. Sasuke didn't………

* * *

**End of chapter how do u like it please review and tell people about the story please reviews will inspire me to write if you don't like it tell me so I can think up a new 1. Thanks bye!!!!**


End file.
